


Life in the Wolf's Eyes

by Chelsea_Leigh15



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Leigh15/pseuds/Chelsea_Leigh15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories surrounding five werewolf siblings and one about how their father proposed to their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

]| LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES |[

|[PRO.]|

• a parents' struggle   
\-   
five beautiful children •

 

Raoul always knew he would be marrying the she-wolf of his dreams. On the day he proposed marriage to Florence, he was so nervous and clumsy. Fears were arisen when he nearly lost his ring. Luckily, one of Florence's brothers - he didn't know which since he was a twin - had picked it up before it was lost forever. Jonty - as he soon found out - presented him with the ring.

“I think it's a bit inappropriate for you ask for my hand, Raoul.” Jonty teased, showing his white teeth. Raoul nervously pocketed the ring mumbling an apology.

“It's, uh, for Flo.” He muttered suddenly feeling shy and glancing down at his feet. Jonty patted the Alpha's shoulder with a sigh.

“No need to be nervous, brother, Flo would be lucky to have you for a husband. You're such a good leader after what happened.” Hunters had killed off Raoul's family forcing the pack to move to London. It was here that Raoul was appointed Alpha by the council. They said he had showed good leadership during the rough time. Just like his father, the elderly women had cooed. 

“Raoul?” Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He turned around to see Florence standing there. She looked even more beautiful than the last he saw her. Was that possible to be even more beautiful? Raoul thought to himself. Jonty winked at the pair before running off to his own girlfriend.

“You look beautiful,” Raoul complimented making Florence blush. That just cemented his words. Even when flustered, she still managed to carry off her beauty. Only she could do that. He slowly pulled out the ring and took her hand in his. “Florence Marigold, will you marry me?”

“Is this why you've been nervous all this week?” A polite smile aligned her lips and he nodded. The blonde kissed his cheek. “You didn't need to, of course I'll marry you.” Two months later, they became Mr. and Mrs. Haynes.

\---

 

The two had five beautiful children. The first one was their eldest son Robert who later on became obsessed with books and even became a writer. He even married which made his parents quite proud and he even had their first grandson. 

Their next child was Robin who was sensitive to nature and knew how to cook up a storm whilst looking fabulous. It didn't surprise Raoul and Florence one bit when he came out to them. They still loved their child to bit so much that they went to his civil partnership to Blade Law-Radley. Florence cried tears of happiness.

The third child, and son, was Riley. He proved that as well as strong, he had excellent leadership skills. Even if Raoul didn't approve his flirtatious charm. It became apparent from an early age that Riley would become a great Alpha which he did after Raoul retired became an Elder. Riley also married to a Demon which cemented an alliance.

Their fourth child, and only daughter, was Raffeale who was a hit with the gentleman. She was a hopeless romantic and at the age of seven made her first prediction. Riley was so impressed that she became the pack's oracle who aided the healers however she could. She later on married and had two children.

Their last child, Rafferty, wasn't what everyone had expected him to be. Raoul and Florence tried their hardest to steer him away from his destructive but it was too late. After nearly killing Riley's eldest son, Rafferty was outcasted and sent away. Later on, it becomes apparent that he has a son who wants nothing to do with him.


	2. First Story; Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's story and his son helping him to move on from grieving over his wife who passed away ten years ago...

|] LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES [|

[| 1ST STORY |]

 

• enter bert's heartbreak

-

becoming a single parent •

 

¤ Robert's POV ¤

 

My marriage to Esther was a beautiful one. We cared about each other unconditionally. Truly. She had my heart and soul, even if she wasn't a wolf herself. I could never give her the bite and she accepted me as a wolf. I remembered when I told her, I was crying in fear she would dump me and five years together would have meant nothing. Esther was sweet and understanding. 

She told me that “no matter what we'll be together”. Her words made me the happiest man in the universe. Esther then made the announcement. The best news that I had always imagined. She was pregnant. Carrying our child. Our wee cub was growing inside her. This was the good excuse we needed to read through the baby books we had bought throughout our relationship. You see, with us being bookworms it didn't take much for us to read them. We also read through the books that my parents had given me. It was about raising a young werewolf who was born through blood ties. I knew our little bundle of joy would become a werewolf and we had to be careful. There was the risk of the cub transforming inside of Esther when she was in labour. We couldn't let that happen and went for c-section. It was a lot easier than seeing my beautiful wife being torn up by our own child.

We had a beautiful baby boy who we named Bandit because he stole the hearts of everyone. He had an innocent puppy face and his eyes had this mischievous glint in them. It almost reminded me of when Robin was seeing as I am six years older than him. I wanted my brother to be called Bandit originally but our parents had other ideas. They told me to use the name for when I have children. So I did. Bandit suited his name very much and Raffeale agreed when we announced it at the naming ceremony.

“He'll become a heart breaker, this one.” She had said bouncing her nephew in her arms. Bandit giggled softly at her attention. That was Raffeale became his godmother even though she was thirteen at the time, she still enjoyed babysitting for us. 

When Bandit was just three years old, Esther broke the news to me. Cancer. None of us had spotted it early on and the cancer had already spread which meant it was too late to save her. When I offered her the bite, Esther refused. She told me that she would live the guilt of using me like that. 

Three months later, she had gone to heaven. Her last words were “I love you, Robert. Please take care of our baby, I'll be watching everyday.”

 

\---

That was ten years ago now and Bandit was now going through a lot at school. I called the school to say he wasn't going in and we went to visit her grave. It was black marble and her name was beautifully caved into it;

 

“Esther Nicola Haynes,

1970 - 1998

The light of her Robert and Bandit's worlds”

Every time we came here, Bandit would have a good old cry crouched in front of it. He spoke to her about everything and I smiled in fondness as he did. Although he didn't understand what was going on, he was always there to listen about her. Bandit even cleaned up and placed fresh flowers in front of her grave. He was such a good kid. So like his mother and that had made me sad really.

Once he was finished, I patted the stone and sighed sadly. Bandit usually walked back to the car so I could have my time alone. I always reflected on our time together and how it had been over too soon. 

“Ready to go?” I asked Bandit who was pulling on his seatbelt. He slowly nodded and glanced out of the window. This is why I cherished our time together, he didn't question me at all.

“You need a girlfriend.” Bandit suddenly told me and I shot an illusive glare him.

“You need a girlfriend,” I countered making him laugh. Ah, my boy, he had a lot to learn about matters of the heart. “You do understand that it would feeling like I'm cheating on your mother.” Bandit began to tap his fingers against the dashboard.

“I'm sure she won't mind, Dad. I know Mum wants you to be happy, even if that means moving on.” I parked the car outside of my parents' house and sighed softly. “It's just a thought, you don't have to take me seriously.”

“No, that's not it. I'm just worried if things would have been different if she hadn't...” I trailed off, something caught in my throat. Bandit placed his hand onto my shoulder, comforting me. “It should have been -”

“Don't you dare say it, Dad.” He ground out, cutting off my sentence. I could hear the strain in his tone and it took a lot of strength to not break down in front of him. “The situation would have been the same but it would be Mum whose living with guilt. I wouldn't be able to handle that.” I sighed, taking the key out of the ignition.

“So, do you know any women your old man's age?” I asked, getting out of the car. This was the tactic I usually used to avoid talking about it. I changed the subject and Bandit obviously knew that.

“Well, there's this chick who lives in our building. I mean mature woman whose a little odd but she's like really smart.” He told me as walked into the house. My parents won't mind since my brothers and sister did it also. “She looks really good for her age but you can see it in her eyes. The age and, I think, she understands. She told me she has children too, just like you.”

“You want siblings, don't you?” I chuckled as I was greeted by Riley's arms. Despite being the pack leader, my little brother was affectionate and I didn't find it particularly annoying. In fact it was welcomed. Riley moved around me and hugged my son.

“Is Ban trying to set you up once more?” Riley chuckled, ruffling the latter's hair. Despite being thirteen, Bandit didn't mind the affection. He embraced. Maybe because he was used to it. “James and Ember are in the den if you wanna go hang out with them. Us adults have things to discuss.” Bandit didn't move but looked over to me.

“Dad, there's something you should know. I don't think I'm cut out for girlfriends. Boyfriends, on the other hand...” He trailed and ran off. I frowned in utter shock, what did he mean?

“I think he just came out to you.” Robin laughed when I entered the living. He was curled against his husband with a glass of red wine in his hands. I had chosen to drink some scotch.

“Thank you for pointing that out, Robbie. I don't need you to tell me how to deal with my own son.” I dropped into the seat next to Raffeale.

“I know this is inappropriate but I always had this feeling. I've always thought this might happen.” My sister told me with a serious express. I bet everyone knew but me. “Don't worry about it, Bert, I'm sure he'll talk to you probably when the time comes. Teenagers these days are a lot more aware than we put credit.”

“She's right,” her husband told me with a nod. “If our own children tell us something like that, we'll always listen when they need it. Besides, it's not unusual for werewolves to be gay.” Zachary pointed over to Robin and Blade to prove his point. “It's just one of those things we need to accept for their happiness.”

“So, ten years?” Hayley, Riley's better half, sighed. She was a good friend of Esther's so she had a reason to be sad. “It's gone quicker than I've ever imagined. I wonder what she's doing right now.” Hayley stared up at the ceiling as though she was staring up at the heavens. Even Demons believed in heaven.

 

\---

 

About a week later, Bandit had forced me to ask our neighbour. Although she was odd, she had a vast collection of literature. I wondered if my son had caught up on that. It would surprise. Her name was, as she had insisted, The Keeper. “But you may call me Jono,” she had added when she had introduced herself. Bandit had dragged me over to her when he saw her carrying in her shopping. I ended up helping her and even managed to ask her out on a date.

“I'm too old for this,” I grumbled, glaring at the winkles in the mirror. I could even see the grey hairs forming. Was Bandit serious about me dating now? 

“You're not too old,” my son protested with a frown. He held up a bouquet of flowers. “I like picking flowers and thought it would nice for you to give them to Juno. I'm sure she'll love them.” I slowly took them from Bandit's hands. “Besides, she already said yes so that means she likes you, Dad. She hasn't stopped talking about you. I even got an earful of her gushing yesterday.”

“That's a comforting thought, son.”

“And! I'll be staying over at Uncle Robbie's tonight. Ember, James and I were meaning to do a sleep over sometime. It's been overdue.” I supposed Bandit needed to spend more time with kids his own age. Luckily James and Ember were his age.

“Right, may I ask why you chose to have this get together on the night I am on my date?” My son shuffled on his feet nervously.

“Well, I supposed you two might need the place to yourselves. In case things goes really swell.” He then ran out of the room shouting; “Don't kill me!” That boy of mine, was going to be the death of me.

\---

 

“Where's Bandit hiding tonight?” Juno shrugged off her jacket as we stepped into my apartment. We were going to have some coffee. Dinner actually went better than I envisioned.

“At his uncle's, having a sleep over.” I explained moving over to the kitchen area. Our kitchen, dining room and living room were all one big room. You could even watch someone prepare you a meal. Which Bandit constantly did. Watch me cook that is.

“It's lovely that you have a tight nit family.” She complimented, taking a stool next to the breakfast bar. “You're lucky to have them, Bert. They're lucky to have you too.” I felt my cheeks heat up at her words.

“Thanks.” I placed her coffee down on the counter. “It's strange. After Esther, I never thought I'd do this. Go on a date.”

“After my divorce, I thought the same. My ex husband damaged me even though I still loved him.” Juno had told me that most of her children were dead. I felt sorry for her. No parent should go through that. “Kit and Harper are happy travelling about or going to university. I barely keep in touch with them.”

“That must be hard. I wouldn't know what to do when Ban flies from the nest.” Juno nodded and placed a hand over mine.

“It's okay to fear loneliness. Everyone does. Trust me, it's even more painful than anyone could imagine.” At her words, I leaned forward and kiss her there and then. She didn't hesitate when she kissed me back. It felt nice.

\---

Juno and I spent the night cuddling, and that was how we fell asleep. Within the other's arms, a weight falling from me. Maybe Bandit was right? I did need a girlfriend or someone to console in. I barely registered the front door opening when I padded into the kitchen. I still had my clothes on from the night before.

“Alright, Dad.” Bandit smiled taking off his converse. He paused at the shoe rake and stared up at me. “Dad, did she stay over or is there something you must tell me?”

“Of course, Ban, I spend my free night donning drag and letting my ultra ego Roberta come out.” I drawled sarcastically. Bandit chuckled at my words. “How was the sleep over?”

“Eventful. Ember made us looking at pictures of boys kissing each other. James wasn't happy.” Well, the boy was straight. “Ember seems to think he's gay too. You should have seem his face.” Bandit then disappeared into his bedroom, to put his bag away. Juno then walked out my room, her hair much more messier than usual.

“Did I snore?”

“No, you don't snore.” She wiggled her nose slightly as she sat onto the counter. 

“Funny, I thought I did.” Was Juno a comic in her pass life? That was funny but I didn't know if I could laugh at her. “You're arms were warm and then I woke up to coldness.”

“Sorry. My family seems to radiate heat. It's something that's natural.” I made us some breakfast as Bandit sat down next to her.

“You two didn't have sex, right?” I felt my cheeks heat up at his words. Wait until she left, boy, we were going to have words. Juno glanced at him with an unreadable expression.

“Ban, dear, you don't sleep with a man on the first date. Remember that you start dating a boy properly.” She winked over to me. “Besides, there's a lot more to a relationship than. It's about the emotional attraction oppose to the physical attraction. Remember that when you start bringing boys home for your dad to beat up.”

“You know Ban's gay?”

“Ah, call it a mother's intuition. I immediately someone's preferences when I first meet them. Call it a gift.” I then leaned forward and kissed her lips before pulling away.

“Dad, promise to kiss Juno when I'm not in the room and I promise to not kiss any future boyfriends in front of you.” I chuckled ruffling his hair. Bandit pulled out his phone and started to type away.

A week later, the whole pack was aware that I was dating “an odd space woman”. Those were my father's words when we found out that she was a Time Lady. Ah, well, I could live with that.

\---

1st Story, end.


	3. Second Story; Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story shows Robin's first adventure to a gay bar, his first morning after and coming out to his Alpha father and his mother...

|] LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES [|

[| 2ND STORY |]

 

• of gay bars & firsts

-

the art of coming out   
to one's parents •

 

¤ Robin's POV ¤

 

Warning: male-on-male relationship & some naughtiness.

{| December 1986 |}

 

“Are you coming with us tonight?” Riley asked me as I pulled on a dark green shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there with Robert. I allowed my shoulders to shrug, no. “But you're getting ready to go out.” That was a statement.

“I'm, uh, meeting up with some mates.” I lied to them, hoping that my heartbeat was steady enough. They couldn't know what I was planning to do tonight. If they found out, they would be going ape shit and beat the crap out of me. I couldn't allow that.

“Or,” Robert prompted quite seriously. My cover had been blown, hadn't it? “Or, you're going to meet a girl and your way with her. You're a sly little wolf, Robbie.” He crossed my room and patted my shoulder. “What a way to celebrate your eighteenth!”

“The night when our Robbie finally looses his v-card!” Riley cheered from the doorway. He was two years younger than me but had managed to loose his virginity at the age of fourteen. No one knew how exactly he did it. All I knew was that Mum wasn't exactly proud. She was waiting for him to find a mate but I had the feeling he already had one.

“How's Hayley?” I smartly replied with a smug grin. Riley went quiet, his cheeks colouring. Robert and I shared identical smirks. It was easy to make our little brother go quiet. We knew his weak spot.

“I hate you,” Riley ground out before storming away in a huff. Yep, he was going for a sulk. Robert stared at me in quiet contemplation.

“I know...” He whispered quietly.

“Know what?” I looked at him in confusion. My older brother frowned.

“Ah, nothing. Just musing to myself.” He patted my shoulder. “Good luck with tonight.” With that said, Robert left my room and closed the door after him. I stared into my wall mirror and wondered what he had meant. He didn't know I was gay, right?

 

\---

 

“ID please,” the bouncer asked me. I still had a baby face so I did as I was told. He glanced down at the card before nodding. “In you go and happy eighteenth.” I took back my ID card and went into the club. 

This was my first time in a gay bar so I didn't know where to begin. Same gender couples were grinding against each other on the dance floor and I saw some making out on sofas or against the walls. Yep, this was a sinful place and I couldn't help but smile. I felt as though I belonged there. 

“Rum and coke please,” I ordered once I went to the bar. The bartender, who was obviously a drag queen, eyed me hungrily. “You're not my type, sorry.” He frowned, placing down my order and moved on to flirt with another customer.

“I haven't seen you around here before.” I breathed in when I heard that voice. I turned to see Blade Law-Radley standing next to me. He was the definition of sex. Let me tell you. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the low lit club and his pearly whites were on show. “I was waiting for this day,” he added still grinning.

“I'm eighteen today,” I told him before taking a sip of my drink. I felt nervous because I had always had this thing for him. I didn't let him know because I was scared. Blade was actually quite popular at school and I knew I could be beaten for my sexuality.

“Ah, well, what a way to celebrate. After two more drinks, we'll head to somewhere quiet.” He winked at me making my cheeks heat up. What did he mean by that? He ran a hand down my lower back and cupped my left butt cheek. I nearly spat out my drink. “I'm propositioning you,” he added leaning into me. I shivered when I felt his hot breath hit my ear.

“God,” I breathed huskily. Blade ran his fingers over my hips and I felt my jeans tightening over my crotch. This could only end good. I turned and kissed him roughly. He gladly returned the favour. I groaned softly as he pulled away and kissed at my neck.

“Let's go to my place,” he huskily breathed into my ear. I gulped down my drink and allowed myself to be led out of the club. His hand in mine. I was looking forward to this.

 

\---

 

The rest of the night was mind blowing. I didn't plan on loosing my virginity but Blade seemed to be the one. The one that I wanted to loose it too. He seemed more than willing to do so after some persuasion. 

I woke up in his bed the next morning with a content smile. I snuggled into Blade's chest, breathing in his scent. I then came to the realisation that I could smell my scent mingled with his. Oh fuck! I scented him last night. I sat up in panic. Mum and Dad said you could only scent your mate. I looked at Blade as he woke up.

“Morning, wolfie.” He cooed kissing my neck. “What's wrong?”

“I think you need to know things if you want me around. If you want us -”

“I'd like to date you and more, Robin.” He growled into my neck making me shiver in pleasure. Blade sat up and pulled me into his chest. “Is there something you want to say?”

“A lot of things. You might change your mind if you hear it.” I told him everything. About me being a werewolf, being born that way and the fact I had scented him. I also mentioned that my parents and siblings didn't know I was gay. Blade's hand squeezed mine as I spoke.

“I could help you tell your parents, if you like?” He offered after I was don't talking. I stared at him.

“What about the fact that I'm a werewolf? I thought you'd run a mile.” Blade chuckled softly and kissed my lips.

“Well, I pretty much guessed it when your eyes glew yellow and your nails dug into my back.” He turned to show me stretches on his back. They were healing into nice scabs. “It was so fucking sexy when you did that. I think it was the best orgasm I've ever had.”

“You're taking it so well,” I moaned as his hand went under the duvet. He was rubbing it over my crotch.

 

\---

 

Blade was sat in the sitting room when I got in from classes. Mum and Dad were having a cup of tea with him. I saw Rafferty and Raffeale sat in the corner pouring over their homework. I was nervous. Today was the day I told my parents everything. I had to be honest with them.

“Hey,” I smiled shyly at Blade before glancing over to my parents. “This is difficult for me.” Mum grabbed my hand as Dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

“We know,” she told me with a smile. “We've always known.” Dad nods along to her words. I was shocked. What were they saying? “And we couldn't be more happier.” I saw Blade's smile from the corner of my eye.

“This is Blade, he's my boyfriend.” I heard my mother and Raffeale squeal in excitement. My father gave him a firm handshake with a threat. I saw Rafferty leave the room, muttering darkly.

“I'm so happy for you and he's so handsome.” Was Mum's reply. I saw many years of fussing from her and my sister. For some weird reason, I felt relieved. Robert said he always knew and was proud of me. Riley frowned before nodding stating that one of us was going to be gay. He later on said he thought it was going to be Rafferty with a grin. As for Rafferty, well... He was a complexed person who left home two years later when I announced my engagement. He didn't agree with my relationship for some reason. But you know what? I was too happy to pass this up. Mum did say I deserved it after all.

 

\---

 

2nd story, end.


	4. Third Story; Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Riley tells us about his shameful night of sin when he cheats on his doting wife with her sister. The two decide to cover up their secret even if it means that the baby is his...

|] LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES [|

[| 3RD STORY |]

 

• a night of sin

-

the secret love child •

Warnings: Adultery, mentions of sex & profanity.

¤ Riley's POV ¤

 

I didn't plan this and she didn't either. It just happened. I blame it on the booze. Definitely the booze. I would never do anything like this sober. Nor would Stacy for that matter. That was what I knew from our rare encounters and we usually didn't say much to each other. We were in laws so we didn't have very much in common. Unless you counted my wife. They were sisters and they were completely different people. Hayley had beautiful blonde hair and Stacy had dark hair. Hayley, my lovely wife, was the only one with blonde locks. The rest of the Helluva siblings had dark locks.

The night of sin happened when I went away for teach training. I remembered the beginning of my trip. I was attempting to climb into my car but James was having none of it. My six year old boy was clinging onto my legs, having a tantum.

“You can't leave me, daddy.” I instantly felt sorry for him and complemented staying at home. Hayley gave me a fond glare and skillfully pulled our eldest boy away.

“It's only a week, James.” She told him softly as I walked over to the pram where Sebastian was. Our little baby was fast asleep. I gently kissed his little forehead. “Your mother's popping in later and Bert's coming to stay with Ban so I can manage. I still need to make some dresses for Ember or else she'll kick up a fuss.”

“I'm sure Ember will look beautiful, Hayley.” I smiled and kissed her cheek. God, I was going to miss my family. They were mad but the good kind of mad.

¤¤¤

The night in question started off when I decided to have dinner in the hotel's bar. I had spotted Stacy sitting at the bar, drinking white wine. She was pretty wasted when I saw her. Well, it seemed like it since they nearly spoke of the case she was on. She was a lawyer and that was probably why she was here. I had made the stupid idea of inviting her to join me. Big mistake! This was what I thought afterwards. We sat down and discussed our family. Stacy cooed over her daughter whilst I proudly showed her pictures of my boys. She had expressed how much she craved a son next. Apparently Patrick wanted a little boy too so they were going to try when Estiree became five or six (“Like James is now,” she had added).

“I think I must go to bed,” Stacy giggled softly making me awake of the time. It was nearly midnight. Had we really been talking for hours? I offered to walk her to her hotel. “Such a gentleman,” she replied as we both ventured into the lift. After numerous glasses of whiskey, I found myself blushing at her words. 

“Goodnight,” I slurred out as we reached her room. I turned to leave but she had a hold of my arm.

“A nap cap?” She offered and temptation be damned because I followed her into her room. I knew a few people who would frown at this. Our parents, other halves and even Stacy's older brother. We fell onto her bed, reminiscing about the old days.

“You know, in school I such a crush on you! My friends made fun of me and Hayley got you first. I always thought to myself 'what a lucky bitch my sister is' whenever I saw you together. I was honestly proud when you two announced your engagement.” Stacy told me, a reddness aligning her cheeks. Her arm was lain across my stomach and she was lying on her front. “Although I was slightly jealous,” she added with a cute giggle.

“You're lucky too, Stace.” I told her and that was when it happened. I didn't remember who made the first move but there we were kissing. It wasn't those friendly kisses either. It was one of those heated passionate kisses that you blushed and giggled about afterwards.

The next thing I knew we were tearing each other's clothes off. It was more of a hungry dance that needed to be satisfied. I crawled in between in her leg and began to kiss at her neck as I moved forward. Dark groans left her lips as I spread up my movements. Her nails dug into my back. I knew that this would create a dark shadow upon us in the morning but I couldn't help it. She was there and we were both intoxicated, making us more attractive than ever. I think I growled at some point too which was never a good idea.

 

¤¤¤

The next morning, the shame kicked in and quickly pulled on my clothes before leaving. I knew she would remember and we would have to talk about this but I needed to get out of there. I felt guilt and I couldn't bare to tell Hayley about it. I was thankful for being a Werewolf because the scars on my back healed pretty quickly. I didn't want her to see them and kick me out.

It was about two months after that, when Stacy cornered me. We were having a family barbecue and it was only who had turned up. She told her sister and brothers that her marriage was failing. Estiree was spending time with her father. Stacy kept giving me steely glances. It was indoors that she approached me. We were alone since everyone was outside.

“I'm pregnant.” I dropped my glass at her words. The ground might as well had swallow me whole. This couldn't be happening! We only spent the night. “That's why Paddy left me. We hadn't had sex in months and he knew I had cheated as soon as I told him.” Tears dotted around her eyes and I pulled her into my arms. I knew after what had happened, I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. “I'm so sorry, Riley, that night shouldn't have happened and I'm keeping the baby.”

“That's your decision,” I replied and she stepped away from me.

“I'll bring this baby up to think that you're only their uncle. I won't tell of our secret shame.” Stacy moved to leave the living room but I heard a gasp leave her lips. I turned to see James standing there. My son was glaring at us.

“You cheated on Mummy?” He cried out and I quickly moved to him, blocking the door. My little boy stomped his foot as he wined.

“Look, nothing happened okay? Aunt Stacy's just feeling horrible right now. She needs a shoulder to cry on.” James looked over to my sister-in-law for confirmation. She nodded and he walked over to her, his arms spread wide.

“Hug,” he simply said and I left them to it.

 

¤¤¤

 

The lie was bought up again years after. Tyson - my son with Stacy - had began to show Wolf like abilities. People had started to ask questions but Stacy had said she met a Werewolf whilst on a case and had cheated. Her and Patrick were on the verge of getting back together. I was glad he had forgiven her. I just wanted to put this behind me.

“You lied to me,” James had said to me. He was home from university and were both in my study. My eldest son was sat in my chair wearing a blank expression. “I should tear out your throat for what you did, but I can't. You're the Alpha and I'm a Beta.”

“You would make a brilliant Alpha.” James snorted.

“Flattery won't get you out of this Dad. The similarities between you and Tyson are apparent. I bet Mum suspects but she's far too forgiving to mention it. However, you made it up to her and that get you out of it. For now.” He rose from my chair and moved to the door. James tossed a look over his shoulder. “I pray to fucking god we don't have this conversation again. I'm going to see Hunter, bye.”

He slammed the door after him and I punched the desk. James didn't know how much guilt I felt for that sinful night. I ran a hand through my hair and growled. To me I had a lot of making up to do and it would take a lifetime for me to forgive myself.

¤¤¤

3rd story, end.


	5. Fourth Story; Raffeale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffeale feels suffocated by her over protective brothers and decides to study abroad. She didn't expect to fall for an American hunk there...

|] LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES [|

[| 4TH STORY |]

 

• a study aboard

-

the american hunk •

Warnings: Wolfism, cute Americans, mentions of sex & profanity.

¤ Raffeale's POV ¤

I needed to get away from my home. Not forever but I needed fresh air from the male household. Mother and I were the only females there, and it felt constructing. Especially when I had three overprotective older brothers watching out for me. This was why I went behind their backs and applied for Yale. Yeah, freaking Yale. I knew they would try get me to apply for universities closer to home. Actually Robert had placed a brochure for Manchester University onto my desk. I told him that I would put it in the “maybe pile”. Once he left, however, I had shoved it into the bin. I didn't want to be suffocated by the male bravado of the Haynes family. No soiree. I only confided in Rafferty about my choice.

“Whatever. I don't care.” This was why I had told him. I needed to get it off my shoulders and my little brother seemed like the ideal person. He would just shrug it off and never mention it again. The only acknowledgement I got from him was when I got my acceptance letter. He patted my shoulder and actually smiled. Even if it was forced and cracked, he still managed it. It nearly made me cried because he never smiled. Like never.

“Yale?” Robin frowned when I told the rest of the family. I proudly waved the letter in his face. He was still frowning. “You seriously aren't thinking about going there, are you? We won't be able to keep an eye on you.”

“That's exactly why I applied for this university. Not only it is a great opportunity, I'll be able to make my own friends without asking for approval.” Riley stretched the back of his neck as he quietly read through my letter.

“Feale, you could have said if we were being too much. I'd be willing to back off if you just asked.” We both knew that was a lie. My older brothers would just go about stalking me. That was painfully unnerving to think of. My mother only hugged me as my father spoke to the boys. He told them off for being against it. Father also told them it was a brilliant thing to happen for me. He then hugged me tightly and wished me good luck. This was I loved my dad, he always supported me.

 

¤¤¤

Yale University wasn't what I had expected. Minnie and Poppie (my room mates) had dragged me out after the first month of being there. They told me that I needed to loosen up a bit and a student party was the place to do it. I have never been to an American party so I was intrigued by it. Americans weren't afraid to show off, and as I was dragged through the crowd I got the full brunt of it.

“You don't have to take drugs or smoke,” Poppie told me before disappearing into the crowd. Minnie was currently grinding against a male I recognised from my Journalism classes. I forgot his name though but I didn't think it mattered. I turned on my heel and tripped forward. Strong arms enveloped me and pulled me upright. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw the guy who saved me.

“You alright there?” I shivered at his accent. I wasn't lying when I found the American accent incredibly sexy. Especially when it went with his handsome. He gently led me over to a couch and grabbed me a can of cola. “Have some soda, ma'am.”

“I'm fine, thanks. Just not just to parties. I mean I have four brothers at home but they're not as rowdy.” Handsome smiled at me softly.

“That's a good thing at least. Four brothers? Try having four sisters, they scrap over the bathroom. I'm the fourth child.” His life was like a reflection of mine, I had decided. “I'm Zachary Simpson but I prefer Zak,” he held out his hand and I shook it.

“I'm Raffeale Haynes but people tend to call me Feale.” Zak smiled only brightly and I blushed.

“Raffeale's such a beautiful name, I think people should use it more.” I blushed even more. That wasn't a compliment I was expecting. “By the way, were you born a Werewolf or were you bitten?” Zak's tone went so quiet that only I could hear him.

“Born?”

“Me too. My father's the Alpha of his pack.” He glanced around the room before gently taking my hand in his. “Let me walk you home. This ain't no place for a lady.” I stood up and followed him.

“How did you know?” I asked him as we walked through the darkening street. He kept a hold of my hand as we continued to walk.

“Your scent,” Zak explained. “I can smell other Werewolves from a mile away. Don't worry, you're not in someone's territory. Schools and University grounds are neutral grounds for Werewolves. We have a treaty.”

“Thanks for telling me.” We stopped outside of my building and I gazed up at him. I honestly didn't want him to leave so soon. “Would you like a snack?” Zak simply nodded and I led him in doors. We spent the night away exchanging stories before we fell onto my bed. Sleep consumed us as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

 

¤¤¤

 

“You had a boy in your room last night.” Poppie pointed out to me as I stumbled out of the bathroom. Zak was still in my room. “I saw his shoes in the shoe rack. Is he still here now? I want to see how beefy he is!”

“Is that how you call someone whose got muscles?” I sidled to my door and stood there. My room mate wasn't moving anyway. “Leave the poor boy alone, Pops.”

“Was he any good in bed? I need details, Feale!” I glanced at my feet nervously. Poppie was assuming that I had sex with this guy! She didn't know me at all. Suddenly my door opened and an arm slid around my waist. I was pulled back into a strong chest and a pair of lips kissed my cheek.

“I thought I had frightened you away. I assumed girls loved a cuddle in the morning. Hello, Poppie.” Poppie's face dropped when she saw him. I felt my cheeks heat up as she watched us.

“Zak! Oh my god,” that sounded promising. Please note the sarcasm. “Welcome to the family, Feale!” Wait, what? I stared up at Zak in confusion at her words. What do she mean?

“Poppie's my annoying cousin I told you about. Remember our deep chat we had last night?” Poppie's face dropped then.

“So, it's official Zachary Simpson has stopped having a string of one night stands. You never have deep chats; this must be serious!” Poppie pulled her mobile out of her pocket. Zak reached out and grabbed it. “Hey! I was going to call Aunt Agatha and tell her the good news.”

“Poppie, stop jumping to conclusions and put your damn cell away. 'Sides, I haven't asked her to my girlfriend yet.” There was a pregnant pause as I felt my cheeks heat up. He just didn't say that. “Oh crap! I know it's too sud -”

“It's fine,” I cut through his sentence and turned. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. I heard Poppie squeal behind me. “I'd like to be your girlfriend.”

“Raffeale, last night we scented each other by cuddling. But it seemed more intimate than what a pack normally does.” Did that really happen? Well, if it did, I wasn't complaining.

 

¤¤¤

 

“Are you sure 'bout this?” Zak asked me as I straightened up his tie. We were outside of my family home. This would be the first official meeting for him and my family. He sort of met them at graduation so he was dreading tonight. I reached up and kissed him. The front door then opened and I turned to see Rafferty standing there.

“That's just unnature,” he scowled letting us through. He shut the door behind us and led the way into the dining room. “You didn't need to wear a suit, Simpson, we're quite casual here. Mum, Feale's here with her boyfriend.” Mother turned away from my niece and walked over to us.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Zak. I'm Florence Haynes; you may call me Mother or Flo.” I felt embarrassed by that. She wasn't at the ceremony so she was getting it out of the way. “I believe you have already met my husband, Raoul. These are my boys; Robert, Robin, Riley and Rafferty. That's Blade, Robin's partner and this,” she held up the three year old, “is my granddaughter Ember; she's Robin and Blade's little girl.”

Zak squeezed my hand and suddenly all the nerves left me. I hadn't even realised I was nervous too. It seemed that everyone loved Zak and that there was nothing to worry about. The only thing I didn't like was when Riley and Rafferty made fun of Zak's accent. “You try being in a new country and people making fun of your native tongue,” Mum had scolded them. But Zak simply laughed at them and tried to do a British accent. It was adorable.

 

¤¤¤

4th story, end.


	6. Fifth Story; Rafferty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafferty is the black sheep of the family. He's in a loveless marriage and doubts his wife's son is he despite people saying Alejandro is his! At his brother's wedding, Rafferty meets Kane for the first time whose sixteen and his brother-in-law. Sparks fly but it will take Rafferty years before he decides he wants a relationship with Kane...

|] LIFE IN THE WOLF'S EYES [|

[| 5TH STORY |]

 

• the only demon to sleep with

-

an other protective fist •

Warnings: Adultery, male-on-male relationships, violence, sex (possibly, I'm always embarrassed to write these), mentions of sex & profanity.

 

¤ Rafferty's POV ¤

 

I should start with when I first met him. You see, that was when I started to question many things. Some about myself, others about my choices. I always knew I was different to my siblings. My parents had tried to nurture me but it hadn't worked and this meeting just proved it. 

I was twenty when I first met Kane Helluva. It was at Riley's wedding and we ended up sitting next to each other. Rebel was off somewhere flirting with one of the Demons or other, so I was stuck on my own. You see, the woman was my wife but I had hated every single second of it. She did too and it was only a marriage of convenience. The only reason why I married her was because of our two year old son. Alejandro took after his mother in looks anyway and I wondered if I was actually the father. Rebel and I hated each other rather badly.

“Why aren't you dancing with your wife?” A timid voice asked me. I turned to see a young boy sliding into the seat next to me. He couldn't have been a day over sixteen and here he was acting like a man. He reminded me of a younger version of Mr. Helluva, wherever the man had stumbled off. Unlike the old man, however, this boy was, how do I put it, cute as a button. I knew that would be troublesome if I said it out loud so I kept my trap shut.

“I can't dance with her if she's dancing with someone else can I?” I pointed over to where Rebel was dancing with one of my cousins. I didn't know if they were a Marigold or whoever was from Mum's side of the family. We had no relatives on Dad's side of the family. Unless you counted the graveyard and that place was creepy.

“We could dance together?” I stared at him curiosity as his cheeks coloured. This made him seem even more cute. Inappropriate, Rafferty, those thoughts would land you into a prison cell. “Ah, fuck! Sorry, that didn't mean to come out all at. Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“My, aren't we a little potty mouth? Don't let your mummy catch you swearing or else she'll use a bar of soap to clean it out.” He stared at me in confusion. “She'll clean your mouth with a bar of soap for that filthy language.”

“I'm so -”

“It's fine, I've got bad language myself. I'm just giving you a tip, boy.” I sipped on my drink, eyeing the young girls who were staring at him. “Why are you sitting here when there are girls to dance with?”

“Don't like them,” he muttered shyly and my mind was clouded to sexual thoughts. I was such a pervert, I scolded myself. Soon, however, those thoughts changed to us playing scrabble. Yep, too deep. I usually preferred the odd night stand and I was sure that Rebel knew. Hell, I bet she did it too whenever she could.

“Don't like them? Now that's quite interesting.” I watched as he grabbed a flute of wine from a passing waiter. I didn't think this boy could become more attractive. “What's your name, anyway?”

“It's Kane, I'm one of the bride's brothers. You know Hayley?” I nodded placing my now empty glass down. Of course I knew her! Riley went on about her a billion times a day. The lovestruck puppy he was.

“I'm Rafferty, Riley's brother. You know the groom? People tend to call me Rafe.” Kane stared at me before slowly nodding.

“Hayley goes on about Riley twenty-four seven, I'll be glad when she's not around much anymore. She's carrying his second child after all.” I knew all too well. I had to endure the bouncing of an hyperactive five year old. Actually I had to put with three of them. Robert and Robin were Riley's best men and had to do their duties. Blade had the job of sitting everyone and Raffeale was a bridesmaid.

“I had the pleasure of looking after James and his gang of hooligans this morning. I'm still recovering from my headache.” Kane chuckled softly at my words. I didn't know what he had meant.

“I know what you mean by that. I'm normally babysitting James and he doesn't allow me to do my homework. He once tore up my work using his teeth and claws. It wasn't very pretty.” I knew too well about that. James and company had ruined my assignments once. I cursed the day my brothers became fathers. “Hopefully he'll become a broody individual when he's older. That would give us all a break.”

“A long break indeed.” I glanced over to the hotel bar. I hated weddings because they didn't supply the right kind of booze. I then glanced back at Kane. Sweet youthful Kane. It was fine to have a drink or two (or perhaps more) with him right? Just for the fun of it. “Want to go get a proper drink?” I indicated the bar across from the reception room.

“I won't be able to get in,” Kane frowned slightly. “I have no ID and I'm barely of age.” I sighed, remembering he was only sixteen. Then a dark idea popped into my head. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

“I have a tank full of booze in my room. Well, I've got a mini bar and I can order us some room service. What do you say?” I would probably go to Hell for this but who cared? I had done worse when I was younger so this wouldn't even come close. Would it?

“Okay.” He followed me out of the room. I saw Rebel give me a look that screamed “you picking up kids now”. I merely smirked at her and led Kane up to my hotel room.

 

¤¤¤

 

“I'm jealous of Hayley. She's found of them Greek Gods and I'm like I could never find one of them.” Kane was hiccupping adorably as he took another sip of his rum and coke. Even Demons could get drunk when they wanted to. “Hell, even Stacy's got herself a God.”

“What about getting yourself a goddess?”

“I can't do that... I don't fancy girlssssssssss.” He downed his drink and slammed it onto the side table. He looked over to me with an unreadable expression. “I like cock, does it offend you?”

“No. Not at all.” It was sudden and I didn't calculate it happening. Kane had straddled and was now pushing his lips against mine. The strange thing was that I was enjoying it! For a sixteen year old he sure knew how to kiss. 

I flipped us over so that I was above him, in between his legs. I kissed him back and found my hips moving forward. My trousers tightening as I came into contact with his crotch. Oh my, it was so sinfully sweet. A sweet groan slid from Kane's lips as he bucked back into my thrust. 

I kissed at his neck and then gently used my teeth to leave my mark. Not a wolf bite but a special bite. A love bite that could have been me marking him. I had never down this with Rebel. I sped up my hips, thrusting into his clothed crotch faster. Kane wrapped his arms around my back, tilting his head back.

“Fucckkkkkkkkkkkkk, Rafferty!” I slid my hand into his trousers and rubbed his arousal. He bucked into my hand as though he welcomed. I've never touched another man so he was very lucky indeed. “Rafffffffeeeeerrrtttttttttyyyyyyy!!!” He groaned as he slipped into my hand. I removed my hand and licked the sticky substance on it. It was salty. I kissed his forehead softly and pulled the covers over us.

“Let's sleep, my little demon.” I turned to see that Kane was already asleep. I found myself smiling in affection as I snuggled closer to him. I never did this and here I was spooning another man. I couldn't help it though. Kane had this pull about him that I couldn't ignore. It was as though he was my destiny or something.

 

¤¤¤

 

That incident had been sixteen years ago now but I remembered it as though it was yesterday. I can still feel Kane's arousal in my hand as I rubbed him whilst thrusting into him. Was it wrong that I had wanted it again? I wanted his lips against mine and I needed to see him in his naked form. I wanted to see him squirm as I banged him and he came all over our chests. Or him licking at my arousal whilst I do the same to his.

I woke up in a mass of sweat and something sticking to my sheets. I just had that dirty dream again. It was a good kind of dirty dream though. Ever since my divorce with Rebel, I had tried constant one night stands to forget about Kane. It didn't work out and I still thinking about. What was so special about this one guy? I had once contemplated that I was gay. Hell, I even tried to talk to Robin about it. I changed my mind at the last second.

I quickly showered and changed my sheets. I didn't want my maid to see the mess I made. No one was meant to know I was still having sexual dreams. I was thirty-six for crying out loud! No man my age should be having such dreams. I checked my phone to see I had a missed call. It was from my eldest nephew. I sighed, dialling his number.

“What's wrong, James?” I drawled as a form of greeting. I got a snort in response. “That's just rude. What would daddy say?”

“Don't patronise me, Uncle Rafe. We have the naming ceremony tonight or did you forget? Sebastian isn't going to be happy.” I sighed opening my closet.

“I thought after kidnapping those brats that I wasn't welcome to that bash.” I pulled out a shirt and some trousers. “You know especially after you killed me, nephew.”

“Well, Sebastian and Dad are willing to give you another chance. I'm not sure about Aurelia though but I can't read minds. That's a Demon's job after all.” I stiffened at the word Demon. James had no idea what that did to me. “Mum's side of the family will there too. Just don't give Uncle Keiran another reason to beat the crap out of you.” I didn't respond as I opened the closet to my shoes. I wondered which pair I should wear today. “Uncle Kane has a plus one.” I nearly dropped the phone.

“What?”

“I see that Uncle Kane is your favourite fuck toy then.” I felt my cheeks heat at his words.

“Kane is more than fuck toy. He's a person of interest,” I let the words go before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth as the realisation dawned on me. What did I just say?

“Uncle Rafe? That's like admitting that it's more than sex for you. You've never really said thing like that before.” James' voice sounded kinder than I had heard before. Normally he was growling at me. “Are you in love with Uncle Kane or something?” I didn't reply to that as I reached for a pair of shoes. “You are! Rafe just steal him okay? This guy he's with is a complete jerk and I think he beats Kane.”

“Well Kane should fucking leave him then,” I snorted pretending that I didn't care. I did though. That was Kane we were talking about and I didn't want him to be harmed. It was strange that I actually cared at all. Normally, I used people and, yet, Kane was always at the back of my mind. Maybe my... No, I wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

 

¤¤¤

 

“I still hate you for kidnapping my friends.” Aurelia glared at me as greeting. She still let me into the house and I walked over to Sebastian and little Ryker. I shook my nephew's hand and smiled softly at the baby. I then moved away because the baby reminded me of Alejandro who I wasn't allowed to see anymore. Rebel had made sure of that.

“What the hell happened to your face, Kane?” I suddenly heard Keiran shout. Everyone, including myself, turned to see the youngest Helluva brother. My heart sank as I saw his face. Multiple cuts and bruises marked his beautiful skin. I ran forward before I could stop myself.

“Did that bastard do this to you?” I growled, reaching out to stroke his face. Kane flinched underneath my touch and I retracted my hand. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I didn't think you would care,” his voice was shaking and I felt my heart break. This couldn't be happening! Suddenly the door bounced open and stood there was a man I didn't know. “Silas,” Kane shouted, moving so he was stood behind Keiran and I.

“You!” Keiran and I shouted together as we both went for him. I didn't care if there were children present. No one damaged Kane's beautiful face and got away with it! I didn't think Keiran cared as he slammed his fists into the bastard's face.

“Out!” Riley called in his Alpha tone and grabbed Silas. He threw the beast out and turned to us. “I don't want violence in my home, you hear that? Especially on my grandson's naming ceremony!” I didn't care as I turned to Kane and wrapped my arms around him.

“I don't want anyone to do this to you again.” I then kissed him, not caring who saw. Hell, I knew the room was crowded so it didn't matter. As long as he was around.

 

¤¤¤

We had sex for the first time after that day. I took him home and we made love. Then Kane left to collect some things. Was it bad that I offered him to move in with me? It was very possible. I wasn't expecting Keiran to turn up at my apartment. He shoved me against the wall and growled;

“What's your intentions with my brother? You best have an -”

“Keiran unhand him right now!” Kane's voice cut through his threat. The latter moved away and turned to gaze at his little brother. “I've always loved Rafferty and you know that. I told you and you said you would support us.”

“Sorry, Kane, I'm just looking out for you.” Keiran looked back to me and grinned. I knew why. I was blushing from Kane's confession. “I'm sorry, man. I had to make sure you were -”

“Kane,” I moved pass the older Helluva brother and grabbed his hands. “I love you too.” Kane grinned at my words. He kissed my cheek softly.

“I know.”

¤¤¤

5th story, end.


End file.
